


Can You Hear My Heart-Bop?

by 128mega



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fainting, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Soul-Searching, Vaping, yes i totally stole the ending of 16 candles dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/128mega/pseuds/128mega
Summary: Boog comes to terms with his repressed sexuality and comes out to Lenny.
Relationships: Lenny Flynn-Boyle/Boog Shlizetti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Can You Hear My Heart-Bop?

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Booglens in a month? c'mon, Mega...  
> this story is in a separate continuity from my last storyline, and it's something i've wanted to write since March. Enjoy!

A warm, sunny day in Galaxy Hills; very typical of the small town. Seagulls squawked as they flew to settle down on the top of the Frosty Mart sign, stand there and passively leaving droppings before fluttering off again to make a mess of some other sign. 

Fanboy And Chum Chum had just gotten out of school, rushing to the Frosty Mart as fast as they could in order to get their sweet, cold, sugary fix of Frosty Freezy Freezes.

"What flavor are you thinkin' of today, Chum Chum?" Fanboy asked as he walked alongside his shorter companion, the automatic doors of the convenience store opening as they stepped inside.

"Hmm… I was thinking blue for today. I had a dream last night that I looked in the mirror and my entire mouth was stained blue. I thought maybe that meant I wanted a blue one!" Chum Chum explained. 

Fanboy nodded, "Hm, interesting omen! I might as well get blue too." He figured.

As the two young heroes pulled out cups and poured themselves the frosty cold drink, they capped their cups and stuck straws into their refreshments and began to wander back up to the front counter, conversating. The two set their cups on the counter, where Boog stood, strangely still.

"... so then, I noticed that she writes her sevens with the little line in the middle." Fanboy said to Chum Chum and he pointed a dollar bill to the large store worker, "... and I read on the internet that putting lines through your sevens means you're a serial killer! I'm telling you, Chum, Yo is up to more no good than you could-... huh?" After mindlessly chatting to Chum Chum, Fanboy finally noticed that Boog hadn't taken his dollar yet, or even bopped him at that. Furrowing his brow curiously, Fanboy looked up at Boog.

Standing silently, and staring at an undetermined target, Boog remained still with his mouth slightly agape, his expression indicating that his mind was racing. 

"...Boog?" Fanboy called out to the tall man.

Suddenly, Boog jumped with a grunt. "Huh? Wha?" He stammered, staring down to the two kids, "how long have you two dweebs been standing there?"

"Uh… maybe almost a minute?" Chum Chum replied with a shrug.

"Boog, were you… thinking just now?" Fanboy question.

"No, no, I was just, uh… thinking about just how hard I wanna bop you two!" He excused, punching at his palm threateningly.

"But didn't You just say you weren't thinking?" Asked Chum Chum.

"Yea- I-... you-... I-... maybe it ain't none of your business, ok?" Boog growled as he snatched the dollar away from Fanboy, opening the register and shoving it in, "what's on Boog's mind isn't any of your business, got it, dweebs?" 

"Ok, ok!" Fanboy said as he began to back off, taking a quick sip of his Frosty Freezy Freeze.

"And don't You ever try and pick my brain again!" Boog continued to threaten the two, "or so help m-"

"Hey, Boog?"

As Lenny suddenly called out from somewhere else in the store, Boog's body tensed very obviously, his face slowly starting to flare up with a shade of red. It was almost as if Boog was flustered, but that couldn't Be… could it?

Walking up to the counter beside Fanboy and Chum Chum, Lenny stood facing Boog with a mop in his hand. "Boog, could you finish mopping for me?" He asked as he leaned his mop on the front counter, "I'm gonna go on my break."

Boog didn't reply, just blinking, staring to Lenny, face red and mouth slightly agape.

Lenny raised an eyebrow, "...Boog? Booooog? Did you hear what I said?"

Closing his mouth, Boog gulped as he wetted his now dry mouth. "Ah… S-sure! Yeah, I'll do it."

"Alright, see you in 30." Said Lenny as he began to make his way to the front, exiting through the automatic doors.

Fanboy and Chum Chum watched on with a sense of confusion at the bizarre exchange between coworkers, observing in bewilderment as Boog seemed to regress at the presence of his smaller manager. As Lenny walked off, Fanboy's gaze locked to Boog, watching as he stared at the door, not looking away even after his coworker left.

"...Boog." Chum Chum stated, trying to get the large man's attention. 

"... uh…" was all Boog said, his mouth starting to open against his will as he kept his eyes trained on the door. 

Fanboy squinted his eyes, the gears turning in his head. He turned to his shorter companion, "Chum Chum," he stated, "whatever's up with Boog has something to do with Lenny…"

The conversing Fanboy was doing with Chum Chum made Boog suddenly perk up, "Hey, what do you know? You two dorks don't know what you’re talkin’ about!" He asked sternly, his face only growing redder.

"See what I mean?" Fanboy remarked to Chum Chum, "he's getting defensive. There's definitely something up with Lenny that's making Boog all weird."

Boog slammed a fist on the counter, huffing out in frustration, "Mind your own business, shrimp! This doesn't concern you!"

"Aha! It is about Lenny!"

"So what if it is? What do you care?"

Taking in Boog's defensive dialogue, the gears in Fanboy's head began to turn faster and faster, until suddenly a lightbulb went off. His expression slowly shifted into a knowing gaze, staring up to Boog with a sly smirk. "... you  _ like  _ him, don't you?"

"Gh-!" Boog backed off a bit, stumbling as if he were shoved, "N-No way! Me? Like another dude? Please, not me! It's not like that, really. His birthday is coming up this Friday, I-I'm just tryna figure out what to get him!" 

Fanboy shook his head with a laugh. "Oooh Boog. Sweet, Sweet Boogreguard. You are a terrible liar. When have you  _ ever _ considered getting  _ anyone _ a gift?"

Boog frowned with a growl, letting out hard huffs from his nostrils.

"I'm thinking the only thing  _ you  _ wanna give to Lenny for his birthday is a big ole kiss on the lips!" Chum Chum chimed in, his tone cute and innocent.

"No way!" Boog argued, "I'm  _ not  _ gay, alright? I don't like dudes!"

Fanboy simply shook his head, “He’s so in denial. C’mon, Boog, no one’s gonna bite you if you’re gay.”

"Yeah, C'mon Boog," Chum Chum spoke up, sounding sympathetic, "you gotta let go of that internalized homophobia and embrace your feelings." 

"My  _ what?  _ I’m not internalizin’ nothin’! What are they teaching fifth graders these days?" Boog asked in outrage, leaning on the counter in defeat.

Fanboy and Chum Chum exchanged pitiful glances as Boog hid his face in his hands, sighing deeply. Their gazed darted back to Boog suddenly as they picked up on gentle sobbing coming from the large man.

"Boog?" Fanboy asked, "are you ok?"

Boog took in a few deep breaths, shuddering a few times as he did, attempting to pull himself together. "I just…" he lifted his head again, his face read and eyes puffy, "this is really weird for me, man." He admitted, his voice quivering and full of distress.

Chum Chum frowned sympathetically, "aw, poor guy." He cooed as he hopped up on the counter, sitting beside where Boog leaned and patting the back of his head. Fanboy walked up closer to the counter, joining Chum Chum in consoling the now soft, big man. “Boog, I know we’d be the last guys you’d wanna open up to, but you have a problem that obviously needs some addressing.” he explained in a soft tone the distressed brute.

Sniffling, Boog began to dry his eyes with his arm, "... y’know, I spent all my life till now just tryna get with the ladies, and I thought this whole time that that’s what I wanted, but… me and Len… I've known him since highschool, and now we share a place, and… every day since we've moved in together, I've been getting this, uh… feelin'? It was really subtle at first, and manageable, but it eventually got so strong that kept me from going and boppin' him! Doin’ it to him made me feel so guilty. Now, I… and now I look at the guy and my stomach gets all fluttery and I get all red hot in the face… It feels like I'm having’ an allergic reaction..." Boog trailed off, staring forward in deep contemplation; something about that statement felt very familiar to him. 

"This must be really hard for you to address..." Chum Chum said as he passed Boog a box of tissues that he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere.

Taking a tissue from the box, Boog held it up to his nose and blew snot into it with a honk, carelessly throwing the now-soiled tissue behind him. "Uh… my Pop… he always said I… if I grew up to be a… uh… a  _ fruit _ … he'd throw me out… I moved out of my parent's place over a year ago, and I'm still so afraid of… Uh… feeling the way I'm startin’ to feel… you boys are right, I-... I do like him! And, I-... uh… I’d go as far to say that I lo-... love the guy." He explained, voice shaking, his tone sounding defeated and fearful. 

"Your 'Pop' can't reach you anymore, Boog, you're independent! You're your own man! And as your own man, you get to make your own decisions." Fanboy consoled, genuinely shocked to see Boog in such a vulnerable state.

"I really always… hated that guy. Always made me feel like trash for not bein' enough of a man in his eyes." Boog sighed deeply, slowly starting to relax more from his unstable state, "when I toughened up and started boppin', he finally got off my case. Y'know, I never really wanted to start boppin’, i-..." cutting himself off, his posture weakened, looking down sadly.

"You poor, troubled man." Fanboy hummed, shaking his head with pity, "there's only one way we can free you from your torment."

"Huh?" Boog asked, gazing over to the young Superfan, “if you're gonna try prayin’ the gay away, my pop already made me try it, it didn't work…” 

"You gotta confess to Lenny."

Boog's heart lurched at just the idea of coming out to his manager, "B-but… But Lenny, he-... he would never-"

" _ Never _ say never, Boog!" Fanboy interrupted as he began to step away from the counter, "I'll tell you what, Boog; Chum Chum and I are gonna help you out. We're gonna help you get ready to ask Lenny out, and we'll start by going and talking to him while he's on break!"

Boog winced a little, "are you sure about that?" He asked as he nervously scratched at his arm, "what if it's… too obvious? What if he thinks that I sent you two dweebs out there?"

"Trust me, Boog, we know what we're doing." Chum Chum assured, hopping off of the counter as he began to walk to the front door. 

"Just stay there Boog. Fanboy and Chum Chum have got you covered!" Fanboy promised with a thumbs up as he and Chum Chum walked out of the automatic doors, going off to find Lenny.

Boog sighed, staring forward, not sure if he should feel scared or relieved.

…

Walking around to the back of the Frosty Mart, Fanboy and Chum Chum peeked around the corner, staring at Lenny as he leaned against the wall, scrolling mindlessly through his phone as he nursed on a vape. He exhaled a cloud of vapor with a sigh, sliding his vape pen into his back pocket as he did.

Nodding to each other, the dynamic duo came around the corner, waving to the slender convenience store worker. "Hi Lenny!" They called obnoxiously, causing Lenny to jump with a yelp.

"What are you two doing back here? I'm trying to have my break!" Lenny growled as he watched the two kids walk up to him.

"Well…" Fanboy’s eyes darted back and forth, "... a little birdy told me your birthday was coming up on Friday, and me and Chum here wanted an idea for what you wanted for a present."

"Hu?" Lenny tilted his head a bit, "who told you about my birthday?" 

"Boog!" Chum Chum blurted innocently.

"Chum Chum, that was supposed to be a secret!" Fanboy scolded his shorter friend, causing him to sulk a bit in embarrassment. 

"Why would Boog tell you two about my birthday?" Asked Lenny as he crossed his arms.

Fanboy let out a dramatic sigh, kicking his feet a bit as he bashfully held his hands behind his back, "well, the truth is… Boog told us to come out here and ask you what you wanted for your birthday so he could surprise you."

Looking down to the boys in confusion, Lenny's eyes widened a bit, "... he… wanted to surprise me?" He asked as a smile began to form on his lips. Lenny laughed quietly, glaring down to his feet, “psh… no  _ way _ .”

Fanboy took in Lenny's shift in body language, very much picking up on his satisfaction. "Yeah, that's right! He said he felt really bad for being so mean and wanted to pay his appreciation forward!" He explained, placing his hands on his hips. 

"Wow…" hummed Lenny, "I didn't Know Boog appreciated me. Hah, wow, I-... wait a minute…" Lenny scowled, looking down at the pair with scrutiny, "... what are you two getting at?" 

"Nothing!" Chum Chum said, "we're not lying to you Lenny, he really does like you-... l-like, appreciate… you…" the shorter kid bit his lip, embarrassed by his flub. 

Lenny snorted, chuckling as he shook his head, "no, no, no. Boog doesn't Like me… at least, y'know…" he cleared his throat, "... not like I'd like him to." 

"Oooooh?" Fanboy asked, his interest suddenly piquing, "what do you mean, Leonard?"

Lenny waved his hand dismissively, embarrassed suddenly, "oh no, nothing."

"You can't just say something like that and not expect us not to get curious!" Chum Chum argued, "out with it!"

"Well, uh, if you… really wanna know… hahaha… " Lenny peered away nervously, placing a hand on his neck, "Boog… uh… I've known him since highschool, we had a computer class together. We had seats next to each other and… I've always kinda… liked him. He'd borrow pencils from me and we'd always review tests together, maybe hand out after class. For a while I thought maybe he and I were getting close, but at some point after graduation, he got really defensive and bully-like out of nowhere." 

Fanboy hummed and nodded, scratching his chin as he heard Lenny out; the pieces were coming together.

"It's sad, y'know, I was really growing fond of him… and I'm still fond of him! I was on the cusp of telling him how I felt, but his sudden bopping and carelessness at work just… shut me down I guess."

"Oh… Hm…" Fanboy and Chum Chum replied, looking down sadly. 

"But recently?... I think Boog’s been acting differently."

"Oh?" The two perked up again.

"He's stopped bopping me recently and he's actually cleaning around the apartment and cooking meals for once. It feels like he's going back to how he was before" Lenny explained, turning his head to the side, subtly clutching at his chest, "it's nice… it makes me hopeful… hey, uh… about my birthday gift? I think I know what you two could tell Boog to get me." 

"What's that?" Asked Fanboy.

"... ask him to get me a kiss." Lenny said, somewhat under his breath, laughing gently as he shook his head, "oh, I'm joking. I guess I can use more twitch cream or something." 

"Aaawww…" Fanboy and Chum Chum exchanged cute, awestruck gazes as they cooed at Lenny.

"Lenny's in loooove!" Chum Chum teased.

"Hey, hush!" Lenny growled, reaching forward and clamping the shorter boy's lips shut, "if Boog finds out about this, I'm blaming you two! I swear if you go and blab to Boog about this, I might actually bop you two for a change!"

"Woah, woah, hey!" Fanboy said as the two boys began backing away, "take it easy, your secret's safe with us!"

Groaning, Lenny rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Uhg, I shouldn't have told you two little rats about my interest in Boog, you two better not-" as he lowered his hands, he looked to where Fanboy and Chum Chum stood before, finding the spaces empty, "and they're gone… man…" Lenny felt a sudden wash of regret, “... i definitely shouldn't have told them.”

  
  


…

  
  


Hearing the dinging of the door, Boog looked up from where he was mopping near the door and watched as Fanboy and Chum Chum wandered into the store calmly. Stopping In front of the large man, they stared up at him with neutral expressions. 

"...well?" Boog asked, gripping hard at the handle of the mop.

Fanboy smirked, "... my man, I can already hear the wedding bells."

Boog perked suddenly, "what did he say to you out there?"

"Well, Boog, If you really wanna know… you're gonna have to be honest with Lenny." Fanboy said, looking over to a window on the side of the building, spotting Lenny passing by on his way back in. "Here he comes, good luck!" Fanboy said, taking Chum Chum by the hand and dashing over to the arcade games.

"W-" before Boog could say anything, the automatic door opened, and in walked in Lenny. Boog stood a few paces away from Lenny, standing still as he watched him come back in.

Lenny stopped and gazed at Boog, then to Fanboy and Chum Chum by the arcade games, then back to Boog. He gulped slightly, suddenly feeling fearful. "... they better not have blabbed." He thought to himself as he began to approach Boog. 

"Hu-hey, Len!" Boog muttered, smiling awkwardly as his crush stood in front of him.

"Hey, Boog." Lenny replied, subtly smiling to him, reaching his hand out to the mop, "I'll take over, you can head back to the register."

"Oh-" as Lenny reached for the mop handle, Boog adjusted his hand, leading Lenny to place his hand over Boog's. Lenny could feel his heart jump in his chest, same for Boog. The two stared at their hands and they touched, their gazes slowly meeting. After staring for a moment, Lenny quickly retracted his hand, holding it protectively in his other. "Sorry-" the two spoke simultaneously, cutting each other off. 

"H-here." Boog said, shoving the mop to Lenny as he walked off to the register. 

Lenny fumbled with the mop as it was abruptly handed to him, watching Boog as he stormed off in slight shock. He turned to Fanboy and Chum Chum, whom he spotted watching from the sidelines. The two simply shrugged, then turned their attention back to the arcade cabinet. Letting out a soft sigh, Lenny picked up with mopping. 

Boog hopped over the front counter, landing on his feet behind it with a soft grunt. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hand as he tried not to let his anxiety eat him up from the inside.

"Boog!" A voice suddenly whispered, Boog turning to the source of the noise. While not finding someone standing before him, he did see a folded up note sitting on the counter. Picking it up and unfolding it, he read the somewhat scribbly writing: "meet us at the Fanlair after work, we'll help. -FB & CC. P.S: we'll make cookies!" 

…

  
  


Boog stood at the door of the Fanlair, giving it a few knocks before standing back. "... I can't believe I'm doing this." He grunted to himself as he gave his chin a scratch, "if I'm letting these two dweebs help me, I must be really desperate…" 

The door of the Fanlair slowly opened, revealing Fanboy on the other side. "Ah, Boog, good evening! Please, come in!" The young superfan offered as he stood aside, gesturing to Boog to enter.

"Uhg…" rolling his eyes, Boog entered the Fanlair, walking up to the sofa and leaning himself on the arm. "Ok, so what are you dweebs plannin', hu? You gonna make me spit out more of my traumas and make me cry?"

"Well, not unless you want to!" Chum Chum called over to Boog as he placed a red tablecloth over the dinner table, placing a small vase with a rose in it and a candle to top it off.

Boog raised an eyebrow to Chum Chum, "what is  _ that _ ?" He asked, giving the table a point.

As Chum Chum scooted a chair up to one side of the table, Fanboy did so with the other side. "It's a nice candle lit dinner. Come take a seat." Fanboy answered as he set two wine glasses on the table.

Peering from side to side, Boog wandered over to the table and sat down, looking to the vacant chair across from him in confusion. "Sooo… what's this all about?" He questioned, watching as Chum Chum came up to the table, stepping up on a stool before pouring some grape juice from a bottle into his glass.

"It's a pretend date" Chum Chum answered after pouring Boog's drink, hopping back down and readjusting his stool to fill the other glass.

"Uh, I don't Think you dweebs really know what my problem is here. I'm tryna ask Lenny out, not struggling to figure out how to go on a date. I have a system: pick ‘em up, take ‘em for a ride, drive up to make-out point, and if your date hasn't already slapped you in the face and walked off, you do a lil kissy kissy and-..." Boog cut himself off, looking at the two boys as they stopped and listened to him, watching curiously. Boog cleared his throat, hesitant to continue with his statement. "... a-and you take ‘em home and wish ‘em sweet dreams." He finished in a quieter tone. 

"Hm…" Fanboy tapped at his chin, "I can't help but feel like something's missing from that timeline…" he waved a hand dismissively, "eh, whatever. Probably not important. What  _ is _ important is getting you in shape for coming out to Lenny, as well as properly asking him out."

As Fanboy spoke, Chum Chum walked up with a pillow, setting it down on the seat across from Boog. "Boog, this is Lenny."

"...yea, I guess… I don't Know how I feel about goin' on a date with a pillow though." 

Rolling his eyes, Chum Chum pulled out a marker and began to draw on the pillow, making a crudely drawn face that resembled Lenny's in a way.

Boog shrugged, "ok, that's a little better."

"Now Boog, your job is to court your potential mate. What do you do first?" Fanboy asked.

"Uh…" Boog scratched his scalp with his finger, "I… I ask how he's doin'?" 

"... suuuure, but… how about you try complimenting him, then ask how he is, Like this." Fanboy said as he walked up to Chum Chum. "Hey, Chum Chum, you look positively dashing tonight. How are you feeling?" 

"I feel absolutely radiant, Fanboy. Thank you for asking!" Chum Chum replied with a big, genuine smile.

"See, Boog? It's easy! You try!"

Boog looked over to the pillow across from him, trying his best to imagine Lenny sitting across from him. He could feel his face start to heat up again, gulping nervously. "Ha-h-h-ha-hi… hi, L-Lenny!" Boog stammered. With a sigh, he looked back to Fanboy. "Kid, I can't do this. Lenny isn't like all those nothing girls I dated in highschool, man, he's something special. What if I mess up?" 

Fanboy shook his head, "I bet you wouldn't fail if you told Lenny all that."

"I-I cant just tell Lenny all that stuff, he's gonna think I'm gay and-"

"Boog!!! That's the point! You're not gonna be able to ask him out if he doesn't know where you land interest-wise." Fanboy argued.

His eyes widening, Boog stopped his argument in it's tracks. Feeling a quick flash of frustration, he groaned and sulked his head. "You're right, you're right. I can't be with the man unless he knows I'm into them at all." Sitting up straight, he faced the pillow again.

"Go on, Boog, just like we showed you." Urged Fanboy encouragingly. 

"U-uh…" Boog cleared his throat, "Hey, Lenny… you look, uh… positively… dashing?"

"You gotta mean it, Boog!"

"I-I mean… you look cute… aha…" complimenting his hypothetical crush caused Boog's face to slowly grow red, "and, uh… I really like your, uh… shoes and… glasses…"

Chum Chum walked up behind the chair and grabbed the pillow by its sides, wiggling it around as he spoke in a Lenny-esque voice. "Why thank you, Boog! You look very handsome!"

"Ahahaahahaaaha…" pillow-Lenny's comment made Boog let out a very nervous, stilted laugh. "H-hey, man, uh…" he began to fiddle with his fingers as he rested his hands on the table, "...there's something that's been biting me lately that I'd like to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Chum Chum spoke as he puppeted the pillow, "what's up?"

"Uh… nh…" feeling his nerves grow with the passing of every second, Boog's body began to feel progressively hot. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, letting out deep breaths. "Man, it's hot…" he muttered, "Lenny, I-... I need to be honest with you. I- I, uh…" has cleared his already clear throat gazing over to Fanboy nervously. 

"Cmon, Boog." Fanboy urged softly.

Staring back at the pillow, Boog suddenly stood, picking up his glass and downing the juice in it with a swift motion. "Lenny," he grunted as he began to walk over to the pillow's side of the table, picking the pillow up and holding it in his arms, causing Chum Chum to let go if it, "I-I'm gay as hell, ok? And I'm- I- I-... I really like you, man. I think I like you more than anyone I've seen in my life, man, this is so real it makes me feel like I'm gonna pass out."

Fanboy and Chum Chum exchanged disturbed glances, feeling unsure about Boog's gesture. 

"C'mon, Len, run away with me. I'll take you away in my ride and we can be together for the rest of time." Boog froze, his expression desperate. Watching the pillow's face as if to wait for a reply. Finally, Boog let out a desperate grunt. "Just kiss me, you loser." He cried before locking lips with the drawn mouth of the pillow, humming desperately as he did so.

The two super pals exchanged glances once again, looking thoroughly disturbed by Boog's desperation. Fanboy glanced at the man and was shocked to see he still hadn't stopped kissing the pillow. By the time Boog began somewhat groping at the pillow, he decided to break it up.

"Boog, Boog, knock it off!" Fanboy cried as he reached up and grabbed the pillow, tugging it from the larger man's grasp.

Boog's eyes flew open when he no longer felt the pillow against his lips, relaxing his posture once again with a defeated sigh.

"Boog, that is WAY too forward." Fanboy said, "if you just go at Lenny like that, you're gonna freak him out! There's something really special between the two of you, and I don't want you blowing it with all the grabby and the kissy." 

Groaning, Boog grasped at his forehead. "You're right… I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I was just thinking about his face, and his goofy smile and his dumb laugh… It made me really crazy, I just couldn't Contain myself. He's just so damn charming." Boog sat back down with a grunt, "what am I gonna do?"

Fanboy patted the larger man on the arm, "you're gonna take it slow, Boog. Lenny’s like a timid deer, scared by the smallest sound. Look, Lenny told us that for his birthday, he'd like to have a kiss from you."

"Oh whatever, " Boog said with a scoff, "he did not."

"He did!" Exclaimed Chum Chum, "You really shouldn't eat his face like you did before, but you should definitely think about maybe a peck on the cheek or something. Plus, his birthday isn't for a few days, so you'll have some time to practice your approach."

"Yeah…" Boog said, staring forward for a moment before he began to stand again, "boys, thank you for your help, but I don't need it anymore. I think... I'm gonna skip town till Friday, take some time for Boog, and when I come back, I'm showin' Lenny who I really am." 

"You're just gonna leave?" Fanboy asked, "hold on, we still haven't taught you the yawn and stretch!"

"And your cookies are almost done!" Chum Chum called, standing by the oven with mitts on.

Walking to the door, Boog looked back to Fanboy and Chum Chum as he pushed it open. “Wish me luck, boys. I'm goin’ on a trip of self discovery." He said before walking through the door, shutting it hard behind him.

The two Boys stood still, watching the door in awe as Boog left. Suddenly, the oven dinged. "Cookies are done!" Chum Chum announced. 

"Oooh, cookies!"

…

  
  


Late at night, in the far outskirts of Galaxy Hills, Boog sat in his park Musclecar at the old Make-out Point; a prime date spot for young couples back in his highschool days, but now just a lame spot with a couple graffitied picnic tables. 

"... this brings back memories…" Boog hummed to himself as he looked out to the town, which shone brightly from far away. Reclining in his chair, Boog relaxed with a sigh as he closed his eyes, letting the memories flood back to him. 

…

"Boog? Boog what are you doing? Are you sleeping?" A cutesy, girly voice called out to Boog from the passenger seat, causing him to open his eyes and sit up again.

"Hm?" Hummed Boog, pulling his chair back up to it's normal position, "aha, sorry Jeanne, I was just restin' my eyes. Can't blame a guy for bein' drowsy after roller skating, right?"

The girl sitting on his passenger seat, Jeanne, giggle with a smile, reaching forward as she began to run her fingers through Boog's hair. "You're too cute, Boogey Boo. Thanks for taking me out on a date tonight, I can't believe your folks let you out this late on a school night."

"They don't." Boog replied smugly, reaching up and grasping Jeanne's hand, holding it in his own, "I had to sneak the car out, hehe. If my old man found out what I did, I'd be back in my bubble for good."

"He's such a hard ass." Jeanne remarked as she leaned forward, leaning her side on Boog's, "we ought to make the best of your freedom before you're trapped in that bubble for the rest of your life."

"Ey, you're right. " Boog replied in a low, gravelly voice as he wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder, grasping at her chin with his other hand. "Pucker up, toots." He teased as he leaned his face into her's, the two locking lips. 

Boog smiled smugly as he and Jeanne kissed, a whole myriad of pleasant thoughts running through his head. He began to get lost in his own head as he mindlessly kissed the girl back, humming and chuckling to himself as he did so.

Feeling Jeanne gently start to lean further onto his body, Boog somewhat shyly embraced her. "Mhh… hehe, oh, Boog…" she hummed between smooches. 

Boog smirked, his head still swimming. "Ah… aha… Le-n-uh-uh…" he suddenly froze, feeling an unpleasant shock run all through his body that made his heart lurch. What did he just say?"

Gasping, Jeanne suddenly pushed away. "Boog!" She growled, "you  _ are _ seeing Lenore, I  _ knew _ it!"

Boog blinked in a mixture of shock and confusion. Who was Lenore again? He was sure that he hadn't had any other girl on his mind. "Uh…" he hummed stupidly as he scratched his arm, "wait what?"

"Oh, you snake!" Jeanne hissed as she retracted her hand, bringing it forward swiftly to deliver Boog a sharp slap on his cheek.

"Owowow!" Cried Boog as he held his cheek, "Ey, baby, no! I'm not seein' any other girl, I swear! I don't Even know what Lenore's hair color is!"

Jeanne reached for the car door and pushed it open, stepping out with a huff.

"Wait! Jeanne, wait!" Boog cried as he jumped out after her, walking towards her as she began to dash away. He stopped just short of a few feet from his car, watching sadly as his date for the night walked off on him. With a long, defeated sigh, he turned his head down and began to walk back to his car, trying not to think too hard about why the cars next to his were moving around so much.

Hopping back into the driver's seat and closing the door, he gave the steering wheel a frustrated hit as he pulled his seat belt on. "I'm such an idiot." He cursed to himself, "what did I even say to her? Where did Lenore come from? God, I'm such an ass." 

Seething with frustration, Boog leaned his head on the steering wheel, sitting there and writhing as he marinated in his guilt.

…

"Happy Wednesday, Galaxy Hills High." The voice through the P.A system spoke in a fairly bored, monotonous tone, "Today's lunch is pizza slices and meatloaf. Don't forget to buy your tickets to Friday's football game, which is Vs. Apetown, and all the proceeds will go to the…"

As the announcements droned on, Boog sauntered tiredly through the halls of the school as faces passed him by. As he passed by, most people just stared with an uncaring expression, while others glanced at Boog with disdain; looks like the word of what he supposedly did got out. 

Passing by a group of girls, Boog glanced over and spotted Jeanne standing with them. She only sneered to the teen before turning back to chat with her gal pals.

Shaking his head, Boog continued on, finally reaching his classroom: computer basics.

…

Boog slumped in his chair as he stared forward as his crummy school desktop computer, doodling aimlessly in the shoddy drawing program with his mouse; a frowny face, some worms, and a cartoon car. He almost didn't Notice that someone had sat down in the chair beside him, opting not to acknowledge whoever it was and focus on his crummy computer drawing.

Something blocked his view suddenly; a hand, holding a sharpened pencil. Boog blinked, his eyes following down the arm until meeting eyes with whoever it was that was offering the writing utensil.

"Lenny?" Boog said in a confused tone, "what's with the pencil?"

Lenny let out his signature dorky laugh, setting the pencil down in Boog's general area. "I knew you were gonna ask for one, so I thought I'd beat you to it!" he explained with a small smile.

Boog cracked a smile back; he couldn't help but cheer up at the sound of Lenny's laugh. "You’re right, I was... aha…" Boog said, turning back to his computer screen. 

"Whatcha drawin'?" He asked, leaning in close to Boog's side as he got a good look at his computer screen.

Boog could feel his face start to heat up, as it seemed to always do when Lenny got close to him; he figured he was just allergic to whatever Lenny put in his flattop hair. "Uh, nothing really, just some doodles." Boog replied unsurely.

Remaining close to Boog's side, Lenny watched as his classmate doodled. "... so, how'd your hot date go?" He asked, a slightly noticeable pinch of disinterest in his tone. 

"... not good, Len." Boog answered somberly. 

Lenny's gay ass was secretly happy with the response, but was sympathetic at the same time to Boog's disappointment. "Aw, that's too bad." He said with a frown, "you wanna talk about it?" 

"Nah, I… well… it was some kinda dumb mistake. I think I accidentally said something that offended her." Boog explained, glaring over to Lenny, somehow not noticing how close their faces had gotten, despite Boog noticing just how pleasant his classmate smelled that day. 

"I'm sorry, Boog." Said Lenny with a sympathetic tone, patting his class pal on the arm, "maybe later you'll find someone to go on a date with that understands you better."

"Don't Know anyone like that."

Peering away with slight disappointment, Lenny sat back normally and logged onto his computer. "I'm sure you do, Boog… I think you just gotta, uh… open your eyes a bit! Consider different avenues?... Swing in other directions?" He suggested no-so-subtly. 

"Yeah…" replied Boog mindlessly, half listening as he opened up his search engine and looked up pictures of muscle cars, promptly setting one as his desktop background. 

Sighing, Lenny crossed his arms a bit in disappointment at the dense-headed teen. “Are you working at the Frosty Mart with me after class?" He asked, trying to distract himself from his disappointment. 

"Oh, yeah." Boog answered, "lookin' forward to it."

Lenny looked back over to Boog suddenly, "what?"

"... I said I'm lookin' forward to it! I like hangin' out with you at the Frosty Mart. It's, uh, nice." Boog could feel a strange tingling feeling in his chest again, and wondered again what it could be. 

"Aw, that's nice. I like hanging out with you too." Lenny replied, smiling wide to himself as he turned his attention to his computer. 

Boog found himself smiling too, feeling his face starting to heat up along with his fluttering chest. "Am I getting sick?" He thought stupidly to himself as he felt the warmth of his face.

…

Boog opened his eyes to the sounds of crickets and the wind blowing through the trees, looking up to see the upholstery of his car. He sat up with a grunt, pulling the back of his chair up as he did. Looking to the clock on his CD player's display, 2:49 am, about 3 hours had passed since he dozed off. What a doze that was.

Boog relaxed back in his seat as he thought about the memories he experienced. He recalled the fluttering of his chest and the heat of his face he would feel in the early days of knowing Lenny. He grasped at his chest slowly, the realization slowly dawning on him; even then, all those years ago in his highschool days, he liked Lenny, more than he thought he did. Boog realized he didn't even like that girl he went out with, he just felt obligated to take her out.

"... I'm so dumb." Boog murmured to himself, "... so dense…" 

He looked at the date on his CD player's display; Thursday. 

Boog would be back by tomorrow, he was sure of it. And when he came back, he’d be ready.

…

"Where do you think Boog went, anyways?" Chum Chum asked as he walked beside Fanboy down the sidewalk. 

Fanboy hummed as he tapped his chin, simply shrugging. "Beats me." He replied, "he's probably still in town, maybe hiding in a dumpster somewhere."

Nodding, Chum Chum tapped at his chin along with his taller counterpart, thinking alongside him. "Well, it's Friday already, he should be back any time now. You got the gift we made for Lenny?"

"Eeeyup!" Fanboy clarified as he pulled out Lenny's gift from behind his back; a small statue of Lenny made out of pipe cleaners. "A thing of beauty, ain't it, Chum?"

"Oh yeah! Lenny's gonna love it!" Chum Chum remarked as the two walked side by side into the Frosty Mart. 

"Oh, Lenny!!!" The two called out, "Happy birthday!... Hu?" Looking around the store, they found it completely empty; Lenny was nowhere in sight. 

"Where's Lenny?" Chum Chum wondered aloud, walking and looking down each of the isles in hope of finding him. 

Pulling himself over the counter, Fanboy gazed over it to see if Lenny was napping behind the counter. "He's not back here!" Called the superfan.

"And he's not in the men's room!" Chum Chum cried from behind the door of the men's bathroom.

"Where could he be? He's never not working!" Fanboy questioned as he leaned against the counter, scratching the top of his flat head.

Chum Chum approached Fanboy, leaning against the counter next to his taller friend. "Maybe we should stop by his place. Maybe he's taking a day off for his birthday, having a big party!"

Fanboy nodded, "I like me a big party. I guess it wouldn't hurt to check!"

The dynamic duo dashed out of the store, making their way to Lenny's place.

  
  


…

  
  


"Lenny! Leeeenny!!! Open up, birthday boy!" Fanboy called outside of Lenny's door, pounding wildly at the door as Chum Chum did so. Their knocking went on relentlessly until they heard the clicking of the door unlocking, the two stepping back as they waited for Lenny to open up.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing none other than Lenny, standing at the door in a slightly disheveled bathrobe, his expression forlorn. 

"Happy birthdaaaay!" The two boys cried, not able to pick up on Lenny's sorrow as they blew on party horns, them unfurling and hitting Lenny in the face.

"We have a gift for you!" Chum Chum said cutely, holding their pipe cleaner statue up to Lenny with a smile. 

Staring down to the shorter boy, Lenny reached down and picked up the craft. He felt he wanted to be grateful for such a cute little gift, but couldn't Push past his sorrow. Sticking It into a pocket on his robe, he gave the boys a weak smile. "Thanks…" he croaked, rubbing his puffy eyes from under his glasses.

Chum Chum raised an eyebrow to the forlorn store clerk, "Is there something up, Lenny? Did you have your big party last night and now you're all worn out? By the looks of it, it was  _ wild _ ."

"... He's gone." Lenny whimpered softly, staring forward blankly into the distance. 

"... Oh, you mean Boog?" Fanboy asked nonchalantly. 

Sniffling softly, Lenny's body began to shudder. "Y-Yeah, he… he… he disappeared a few nights ago… I've waited for him all this time, but he hasn't come back. I've been worrying so bad, I couldn't Even go to work. I don't care if I get fired at this point… I just… " with a grunt, Lenny pressed his forehead against the doorframe. "I-I should have told him." He whimpered, "I should have done it years ago, I should have just grown a pair and told him! Wh- what if he doesn't come back?"

"Oh, he will." Fanboy replied sympathetically, patting the store clerk's arm soothingly. "Chum and I know where he went."

Lenny gasped sharply, leaning down and grabbing Fanboy's arms, "Where???" He demanded and he shook the boy, “You told him how I felt, didn't you??? You told him and it freaked him out and he left!!!”

"Woah woah woah! Hey, no, no, it’s nothing like that!" Exclaimed Fanboy as he wriggled out of Lenny's grasp, "well, he didn't say where he was going, but we know why he left. He went to go get your gift!"

"My gift?" Lenny asked softly, looking slightly confused.

"For your birthday!" Chum Chum added. Suddenly, the shorter boy jumped a little, reaching into a pocket and pulling out his phone, which was vibrating to indicate an incoming call. Flipping open the phone, he held it to his ear. "Yellow?" He chimed.

"...i'm at the Frosty Mart. Get Lenny over here."

The voice on the phone was familiar, but sounded more low and gravelly, like the person speaking was somewhat tired, and very much serious.

Hearing a dial tone right as the person on the phone finished talking, Chum Chum closed his phone, knowing what to do. "Get dressed, Lenny." He ordered. 

"Why? Who was that? Was it-"

"Just get dressed!." Chum Chum continued insistently, pointing in the general direction of the Frosty Mart, "we gotta get to the Frosty Mart."

  
  


…

  
  


The three rushed to the parking lot of the Frosty Mart, looking around and only being met with an empty parking lot. Lenny, now dressed in his uniform, stood still with a slight pang of disappointment. "... hah… aw… he's not coming." He murmured hopelessly, sulking his head.

Fanboy and Chum Chum stared sadly at the lanky man, suddenly perking up as they heard a familiar honking and the roaring of a car engine. 

Down the street, Boog's muscle car tore down the road, headed straight toward the Frosty Mart. It skidded to a halt nearby the trio in the parking lot, remaining still until the engine finally stopped. The driver's door opening, out stepped Boog, his face calm, sunglasses on his eyes. 

Lenny’s heart leaped, mostly relieved to see Boog was ok.

The larger man sauntered over to Lenny, remaining calm as he did so, stopping close in front of him with a neutral expression. The whole scene was quiet, with not even Fanboy and Chum Chum making any noise from the sidelines. Finally, Boog spoke up.

"... Lenny." Boog hummed, starting to smirk happily.

"Boog..." Lenny replied with a hint of relief in his voice, "I-I'm so glad you're ok. Where did you go?" 

Boog took a small breath, "... I went on a little soul search, Len… I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've been feelin' a lil different lately."

Lenny nodded, "I noticed… you're kinda like how you were... in highschool."

Chuckling, Boog took his finger and pushed his sunglasses down a bit, giving Lenny a glare that sent chills down his spine. "... it's funny that you mention highschool, Len." He said as he took his sunglasses off, tucking them on the front of his shirt, "... remember Mr. Rein's Computer class? He sat by each other every day."

Growing a soft smile, Lenny nodded. "I do… I remember." He could feel his insides start to soften with the nostalgia.

"There's something I gotta tell you Len. I'm feelin' dramatic, so I'll give you the long version." Boog said with a gravelliness in his tone. 

Lenny's heart jumped in his chest. After all this time, was he about to…?

"The night I went out with that girl, I was feelin' pretty distracted. I was kissin' on her, but my mind was elsewhere. I felt good in that moment that I started to subconsciously think about all the thing that make me happy in my life; My Chimp Chomp, my ride… and… well… do you remember the rumor that went around, that I was cheatin' on that girl with some kinda Lenore chick?"

"How could I forget?" Lenny asked softly, "it was huge… I never believed it, I knew better."

Boog nodded gratefully. "Well, it was never true… that night, I was tryna call that girl by her name, but you know what my dumb ass almost said?"

"...nh?" Lenny asked timidly.

"... Lenny." Boog replied plainly, his suave smirk forming into a wider smile.

"...ah…" squeaked Lenny, nodding.

"I didn't get past sayin' the 'Len' part, thus the controversy, and I didn't even know it happened until remembering it all these years later… and uh, hah, you know something else?"

"...uhuh?"

"Every time you'd get real close to me, I kinda felt like I was about to die. You made my face all hot and my chest all weird feeling… I thought for the longest time you, uh, had something on that made me feel all allergy-like… but y'know, all this time, it wasn't what you had on that made me feel all weird, it's...uh… who you were, I guess?" Boog shrugged with a small groan, scratching the back of his head, "ah, this is kinda hard for me…" he muttered, unconsciously stepping closer to his lanky crush.

Lenny's jaw hinged open slowly as Boog talked up to him, in utter disbelief of what he was hearing. He held his hands over his chest, grasping at his shirt; it was happening, it was really happening.

"So, uh…" Boog glared over to Fanboy and Chum Chum, still watching from the sidelines. Fanboy made vague gestures to Boog, mouthing "compliment him".

Boog Turned back to Lenny, gulping a bit. "You look really, uh… cute… and… pretty… and I… " with a grunt, Boog shook his head, "Lenny, here's the point. I… I spent the last few days trying to come to terms with my feelings. I never thought I'd ever feel the way I feel about… another man. I was afraid to at first… I was scared that even if I told you I was… you know… gay… you wouldn't want to be with me… It's really stupid, and I was really afraid, but… I'm not gonna be afraid anymore. I'm not gonna let any of that, uh…" he glanced to Chum Chum, "what was it called?" 

"Internalized Homophobia." Chum Chum answered.

"Yeah, Internalized homophobia. I'm not gonna let that control me anymore. This is my gift to you." Standing tall and proud, Boog placed his large hands on Lenny's shoulders. 

"Lenny, I-"

"Sh…" 

Lenny suddenly shushed Boog, placing a finger over Boog's massive mouth. His breathing was slightly labored and shaky, as if the beating of his heart was making him short of breath.

"Boog…" Lenny breathed, stepping even closer to the larger man, pressing the front of their bodies together as he rested his hands on his body, "you have… no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment… ah…" he pressed his cheek against Boogs, taking deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself, "I-... if I hear you say what i think you're gonna say, i think i might just pass out."

"Oh…" Boog replied, "I'm sorry… do you not want me to say it?"

"No… I have to hear it. I've wanted this for so long." Lenny breathed, his knees starting to shake weakly.

Somewhat hesitantly, Boog wrapped his arms around Lenny's body, "... I'll hold you up if you pass out." 

"T-thank you…" Lenny replied, his voice starting to really quiver.

"Lenny?" Boog murmured.

"Yes?" Lenny sighed, feeling his grip on Boog's body start to weaken.

"... I love you, man." Stated Boog, giving Lenny a small nuzzle against his cheek, then kissing it softly. 

"Aa-ah… B-Buh..Boog, I l..luuh...hnn…" just as he suspected, Lenny's body went limp as he fainted in his crush's arms, causing Boog to brace himself a bit as he supported Lenny's weight. 

"Aw, man…" Boog grunted, guilt in his voice.

"Is Lenny ok???" Chum Chum asked with concern, walking closer to get a better look.

"He's fine, I think… probably just in shock, or something." Boog said as he began to drag the unconscious man to his car, "I'm gonna get him home, he's probably gonna be feelin' sick when he wakes up."

After Boog set Lenny carefully in the passenger seat and putting his seatbelt on, he walked around to the driver's side and hopped in. Starting up his car, he began to pull out of the parking lot. 

"Hey, wait!" Fanboy suddenly called, dashing up to the drivers side window, "Boog, wait! I have a question!"

"Hu?"

"Are you and Lenny boyfriends now?"

Boog raised an eyebrow to the superfan. "Hm… I don't know, I'll ask Lenny when he wakes up." He answered as he continued pulling out of the driveway, zooming off down the road.

"Wait!!! Will you tell us when you find out???" Fanboy called as he watched Boog drive off. 

Chum Chum came up to Fanboy from behind, patting his back. "Let ‘em go, Fanboy. It's their business now."

Fanboy nodded, still watching as the car drove off. "I'm so proud of them… It was about time they broke their tension."

“I’m proud too, Fanboy,” Chum Chum agreed, “I’m proud too.”

…

  
  


Seated criss cross on the front counter at the Frosty Mart, Boog and Lenny sat across from one another in the darkly lit store, the only source of light being the candle bizarrely stuck into a pink Frosty Freezy Freeze that sat in between them.

Lenny smiled to Boog from across the cold beverage, pushing down his nerves as he began to speak.

"Thanks for coming in late with me…" Lenny thanked softly.

"Thanks for lettin' me come in with you" Boog thanked back.

"... thanks for promising to stay the entire shift." Lenny rebutted.

Boog gazed to the flickering candle stuck into the frozen drink, then back up to Lenny. "Happy birthday, Lenny." Boog said warmly, "... make a wish."

Lenny gazed down shyly for a moment, then back up. "... it already came true." He replied shyly. 

The two started at one another for what felt like hours, when in reality only a few seconds had passed. Taking in a small breath, Boog began to lean forward toward Lenny, causing Lenny to do the same. The two ever so slowly leaned into one another, their faces eventually being mere inches apart.

Ding!

In strolled Oz, "Uhg, you guys are finally open! Sheesh, it's dark in here. I tried to come in today b-"

"Get OOOOOUUUT!!!" Lenny screamed as he suddenly whipped his head over to face the now terrified Oz, who yelped pathetically before scrambling out of the automatic door.

Lenny closed his eyes and took in a long, deep breath, soothing himself from his sudden outburst. He turned back to Boog, who was also very surprised by the sudden explosion. Snapping out of his shock, he closed his eyes once again and puckered up his lips, pressing them against Lenny's with a low, soft hum.

Lenny sighed into their liplock, feeling closer to relaxation and utter bliss than he had ever felt in his entire life. As he pondered during his intimate exchange with Boog, he decided; this was a pretty happy birthday after all. It started off pretty rocky, but all-in-all, it was magical. 


End file.
